


My Muse

by DILFucker



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Crossdressing, Feminization, Love, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Voyeurism, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DILFucker/pseuds/DILFucker
Summary: Eddie Gluskin, successful Wedding seamster and His long time Boyfriend Waylon Park have a dirty little secret, which leads to their relationship to develop in a way Waylon didnt expect.
Relationships: Eddie Gluskin/Waylon Park
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	My Muse

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it me again with more filth. This one is extra filthy since it's from fucking Outlast if all things. Hope you enjoy this little piece if porn with feelings :).

Waylon just stared at the window of the shop in front of him. There was a feeling of pride and embarrassment swirling around in his stomach that quickly became a shaky sigh that came out if his mouth. That damned Eddie… what would people think if they knew about his unorthodox methods?

It was 6pm and Waylon agreed to help Eddie close his shop for the day. Once he stepped inside he couldn’t help but stare at the beautiful wedding dresses that adorned every corner of the boutique. Waylon always wondered how could Eddie's mind come up with such stunning designs. “Darling! You’re finally here.” Eddie’s voice startled him from his daze. Eddie came out of the back of the shop, where his workshop was located, with his arms extended towards the other man. Waylon just rolled his eyes playfully at him.  
They have been together for 3 years now, but Eddie's way of showing his affection didn’t dwindle down even a single bit. He was always calling him out names like “honey" or “sweetie” his favorite being darling, Waylon at first thought it was a little feminine but it slowly grew on him.

“Hey Eddie" the smaller man said while reciprocating his boyfriend’s hug with a small kiss in the cheek. “Are you ready to close now?” he asked while looking up to the other man's loving eyes. “Of course. Could you please close the door and help me take the mannequins towards the storage?” the older asked. Waylon just made his way towards the front door and as soon as he locked it, Eddie's hand grabbed him by the waist before whispering “And you will help today at the workshop too, right?” Waylon just froze at that, he could feel Eddie’s… anticipation from his back, it was getting harder by the second. 

Waylon then turned around and smugly assured his boyfriend “I did say I was going to help you today, I’m a man of my word.” Eddie's grin grew at that. I’ll be waiting for you then.” And with a quick slap on his boyfriend’s ass, Eddie made his way towards the back of the boutique, leaving an embarrassed and aroused Waylon alone on the front.

Waylon could feel his own anticipation on his crotch. 

“God, Eddie… what have you done to me?” he whispered to himself.

After being done at the front, Waylon made his way towards Eddie's workshop. While entering he saw the older man working on a dress, full on concentration he didn’t even noticed Waylon coming in. “Hey I’m done with putting stuff away.” The younger said sheepishly, he knew what was coming next. Eddie just glanced at him from his place with a twisted smile, if he didn’t know better, Waylon would’ve been scared shitless.

But he knew Eddie was not capable of hurting him in anyway.  
“Finally, I was growing impatient.” Eddie said while standing from this place, wedding dress in hand. “Could you please stand in front of the mirrors please?” he said in a low voice. He sounded menacing and cold. Waylon noticed that during their… testing sessions. It made his body shiver… but it made other parts throb.

Waylon made his way towards a full body three way mirror that was placed at the center of the room, he looked and himself on it. Blonde hair, thick rimmed glasses, yellow flannel shirt and Jean’s. He looked very average, he didn’t stand out even in public. He was very introverted and shy. What would you expect from someone who spends his days coding in a computer like a fiend? He was very underwhelming as a person.

Eddie must have noticed him sulking, so he put his large hands on Waylon's shoulders and leaned over his ear. “Try to relax, darling. This is nothing you haven’t done before. You look so beautiful wearing them. I couldn’t have asked for a better model than you.” He whispered over the younger man's ear.  
With that Waylon relaxed considerably. He exhaled and inhale. And nodded.

Even though he felt didn’t like himself very much, Eddie was very special towards him. He made Waylon feel like the best thing on earth. A marvel of nature. Constantly calling him his darling, kisses and cuddles every time he sees the other man, often remarks about how beautiful he looked. He couldn’t have asked for a better boyfriend to spend this few years with.  
So Waylon always made sure his boyfriend was happy no matter what.

“So this last week I’ve been working on this new dress" Eddie said behind him. “It has been custom made for a very special person. So I had to make sure this was one if my finest works.” He said enthusiastically. Waylon wanted to ask who this person was but he pushed the thought behind. Eddie wouldn’t answer him anyways. He had this policy of privacy towards his clients, he wouldn’t tell anyone who the buyers were.

“The dress is almost done, I wanted to see how it looks once you put it on, to have a better idea in how it would look on them.. My dear Waylon, would you please grant me the honor of being my model for tonight?” Eddie asked. Waylon just blushed at their other man's choice of words, he has always been chivalrous and polite. Gentlemanly in nature. Always treating Waylon like a princess.

“Of course, my dear Eddie Gluskin, it would be an honor to model for the best seamster in the city.” Waylon joked back. Eddie’s only response was a low chuckle that reverbrated through his chest. It made Waylon’s shudder.

So the younger started to undress himself. Little by little a piece of clothing crashed into the floor. Shirt, pants, even underwear. Finally he was fully naked in front if the mirror. He shuddered at the cold and embarrassment of the act. But he could see that Eddie was loving every moment, from the mirror Waylon could see Eddie chewing his lips and his crotch looked tighter.  
“Excellent.” Eddie sighed behind him. “Please stay like that for a few seconds.” And so Eddie came out of his sight, leaving Waylon alone with the mirror.

Waylon wasn’t a feminine man by any means, yes he was short and lean with a little pudgy belly, but not feminine. Some dresses did highlight some curves that he didn’t know he had. He always wondered why Eddie liked seeing him in wedding dresses so much, he looked it too, even if at first he was hesitant about it. Buy it grew in him. Eddie liked it, he liked it. So everything was alright. It was their dirty little secret.  
Heavy footsteps made Waylon come back to his senses. From the mirror he could see Eddie holding an odd looking shirt, a bouquet of white flowers and a veil.

Wow, this must be really serious if he wanted Waylon to wear all that.

Not that he was complaining. 

“I’m back, sorry to make you wait.” Eddie said while putting the flowers and veil on a desk. “Let’s try this on, it’s a corset. It’ll make it easier for you to wear the dress and highlight your curves" he said while preparing it.

Waylon was a little nervous about it but he let it slide. Once he felt Eddie's hand working through his waist all anxiety and insecurities slowly melted away. Once it was done he looked at himself in the mirror once again.

The corset really did wonders to his figure. His waist looked considerably smaller, making it look perfectly curved around his sides. His shoulders and chest look more defined and puffed out. He looked really good in it. Though it was uncomfortable to breath with it.

“You’ll get used to it quick, darling. Now into the main event.” Eddie said while grabbing the dress. “Darling, I would appreciated you closed your eyes while you put it on.”  
Waylon just irked an eyebrow at that, this was new. This is the first time Eddie has ever asked him for that. But he didn’t question it, just followed as he said and closed his eyes.  
While he was putting the dress line he could feel Eddie’s hand all over his body, helping him out. Sometimes he could feel Eddie’s hands wandering to places that they shouldn’t and his breath becoming more labored as the dress was finally giving itself form on Waylon's body. He couldn’t help but to get aroused at such an intimate act. 

“Now, please open them and tell me your thoughts.” Waylon slowly opened his eyes as instructed and looked at what was shown on the mirror.

Waylon gasped at the sight of himself on the mirror.

It was a mermaid styled wedding dress. The entire body if the dress was tight, he could see his curved body inside it. His chest, legs, abdomen. Everything was highlighted by the dress and the corset. On the dress there was a floral design all over it seemingly sewn In a random fashion that went all the way to his chest. The dress had long transparent sleeves also adorned with white fabric flowers. At his feet lay a long train that made a white colored sea over his feet and extended a little towards his back. It was a beautiful dress, he thought he didn’t deserve to wear it. He was a bit jealous for the lucky person that commissioned it.

“Please tell me what do you think about it.” Once again his thoughts were halted by Eddie's voice. He sounded a little desperate about it. “Eddie this… I mean. This dress is stunning, beautiful, I am speechless. I’m jealous of the person that will get to wear this on their special day.” Waylon said, and he really meant the jealous part. He couldn’t stop seeing himself on the mirror, contorting his body in different ways so he could see himself and appreciate the dress. He couldn’t believe that was him..

Waylon turned around and he saw Eddie smiling from ear to ear. “And that’s not all.” Eddie said while grabbing the bouquet and the veil, offering them to Waylon.  
Once the veil was carefully set on his head and the bouquet on his hands the look was finalized.

Waylon truly looked like a bride. There was an aura of elegance wrapping him. He has to give kudos to Eddie… this was definitely one of his best works so far. He could picture in his mind the client squealing in happiness over the dress.

“Oh my darling… my beautiful Waylon… my muse.” Eddie said while grabbing Waylons hips and grinding his dick over Waylon's ass. “I can’t wait no more… please Waylon…” Eddie said between gasps. 

Waylon finally gave in, turned around and kissed Eddie with hunger, lust, love. He really love Eddie so much, he wondered what did he do during his previous life to deserve him. He proceeded to unbutton Eddie’s dress shirt, freeing the other man's chiseled physique. Then he move onto his black slacks so he could free the monster that could barely hold itself in captivity. After pulling his pants he looked at Eddie's boxers, huge wet spots decorating the otherwise plain cloth. Waylon could feel his own pants feel tighter the more he looked. Finally he pulled down the underwear and Eddie's hard dick hit his nose.

The smell was intoxicating, musk and sweat swirling around. It was better than any other drug out there, Waylon was salivating at both the sight and smell. This was the full essence of Eddie. Manly and dominating, yet gentle, caring and protective. He was s true man, a true gentleman. May that’s why Waylon loved this “modeling sessions" that had, he felt at complete mercy of the other man, he felt weak and small, feminine. 

Eddie really fucked him up.

But he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Once he got high enough in Eddie’s musk Waylon began teasing the hard organ with his tongue, he licked the head that was already dripping with precum, he licked the slit and with it, the little bead that was threatening to fall. He then made his way towards the fat balls and began licking and sucking on them, they were very heavy and full of cum. Eddie wondered how much would come out this time. “Oh my… yes… please keep going darling, you’re doing so well.” Eddie whispered, every word coming out of his mouth with a labored breath, each full of lust. He loved it when his muse serviced him so well. Such a good girl he got for himself.

All his.

Waylon finally decided to stop the teasing and finally started sucking Eddie's cock. After all these years together, it was still a little difficult for him to get it all in in one go. The member was too thick and long, it was a barbarian task. But Waylon liked a good challenge, so he always made sure to service Eddie as best as he could.

Taking into account the mental notes of not scrapping the dick with his teeth Waylon slowly made his way through the cock, every little trust towards his mouth he tried to take a little more of it without gagging. Eddie was aware of the struggle so he decided to give the blonde a little incentive, he put his hand on Waylon's head and slowly guided him towards the base of his dick. Waylon wanted to protest but the dick was blocking his mouth, the only thing that came out were a few guttural noises and a gagging sound. “Come on sweetie, I know you can… just a little bit more…” Eddie moaned once again.

Eddie’s thrusts and pushing became more erratic and hard, Waylon was barely able to breathe. His nose was now able to touch Eddie’s base, every thrust making him burrow himself in the few stray pubes that his boyfriend had, inhaling more and more of that sweaty, musky, manly smell.  
Waylon though he was going to die.

Until suddenly Eddie let go of his head and Waylon immediately took the member out of his mouth with a loud gasp and a few coughs. “Oh I’m so sorry darling, I think I just got carried away by the moment.” Eddie said with faux guilt. “You know that your beauty makes me lose control sometimes, hope you can forgive me.” He teased again.

After spending a few seconds coughing Waylon just glared at his boyfriend. “You… ha-… you asshole…” he finally managed to say. It was difficult for him to articulate his thoughts with a sore throat and a numb jaw. He wasn’t really mad at him, but he would appreciate next time if he was warned beforehand. Eddie just extended his arm at him and helped the other man stand up, then he gave him a little peck on Waylon's cheek. “Now now, that’s not a feminine behavior, it seem that all my efforts haven’t stick to you yet…” Eddie pondered for a second while caressing his “bride’s” cheeck with a calloused finger. “It seems that some punishment is due.”

Waylon’s breath hitched at that and his heart began pounding at his ears

Finally.

Before he could say or do anything, the world became a blur around him until his body hit a hard thing. He was so deep in thought that he was barely able to keep up with Eddie’s movement, he easily maneuvered the other man until he was bent over one of Eddie’s desks. “I’ve told you several times, when you are dressed as a lady, act like one, not like a washed up whore". The bigger man growled on Waylon’s ear while hastily raised the tight dress until the blonde's pink hole was visible. “Eddie… please be caref- ah!” The sentence died in his throat when he felt a slicked finger intrude his body. “Careful? No no no no, oh no Waylon my dear, this is Punishment. You need to be thoroughly disciplined into a proper lady.” And at that, a second finger was introduced without giving Waylon time to get used to the first. “Ah! F-fuck… I’m so sorry Eddie… I didn’t mean to offend you…” Waylon begged. “ Please stop… ah! God!” Waylon cried at the feeling of his prostate being massaged. “Hmph, it seems you are not so different from a street slut” Eddie chastised from behind.  
And Waylon despite his constant begging didn’t want this to end.

He felt special, that a man like Eddie would waste his time in making a proper woman out of him.

A proper bride.

“It seems that your cunt has finally loosened enough.” After hearing that Waylon tensed up. He wanted it so bad.  
And as his prayers were heard, Eddie’s fat cock hit his ass with a loud smacking sound. Eddie began rubbing his member over the cleft of Waylon’s ass. “You have to beg for it, darling.” Eddie growled with a sinister tone. “W-what? Eddie please just do it already!” Waylon cried, he was so over the edge he just wanted to cum. “Nuh uh, you have to beg properly like a bitch in heat, c’mon I know you can.” The rubbing between Waylon's ascheeks was now faster. “Please just fuck my cunt already, cum inside me please I’m begging!” Waylon cried with what little will he had, he just wanted it so bad…

“Mmmhmm, there we go… that wasn’t so hard was it?” and as soon as the words left Eddie’s mouth he forced his way into the other man's body, all the way to the hilt in one push. ‘ Ah! Wait-wait, Eddie not so rough I’m no- Ah!” his complaints failed into deaf ears, Eddie was an animal, pure primal instinct. “Fuck Darling I’m so sorry, but you know I cant control my myself when I’m with you…” the frantic pounding didn’t seemed to stop, it just became quicker and harder by the minute.

Waylon was in pure ecstasy, he couldn’t even for any coherent sentences, just random moans and screams everytime Eddie hit the sweet little bundle of nerves in his ass. Had it not been for the stickiness on his thighs he wouldn’t even know he cummed, how much time has it passed?

“Oh my beautiful darling, today is the day I finally make you mine!” Eddie grunted into Waylon’s ear, he began planting kisses and bites all over his neck, leaving a few dark spots on hi otherwise pristine skin. “What a beautiful wife have I gotten myself. All for me, all mine…” Waylon heard Eddie’s rambling but couldn’t understand, it was hard to think when every nerve in him body was being electrocuted. 

“I’m gonna cum soon, my wife.” Finally a sentence that Waylon could understand, he couldn’t wait anymore, he was about to pass out from overstimulation, Eddie’s cock has never made him so crazy like this before.

With one final push, Eddie locked his dick deep inside Waylon’s body, filling his ass with thick and warm cum. Waylon could feel the warm in his back, in his belly. It was like he was becoming pregnant. 

Once done, Eddie came out of his body, leaving a few strands of hum going down his legs, mixing with his own cum. Waylon could feel some extra weight on his back, it was Eddie that was now hugging him while nuzzling his head in his back. “I love you so much Waylon…” he whispered. “I love you to Eddie” was the only thing Waylon could reply. His mind was still thick with fog.

After spending some time composing each other they immediately cleaned each other, Waylon carefully took off the dress that was now drenched with sweat and some cum. He would have to clean it later with Eddie before the client arrives. It then hit Waylon the severity of the situation. He just had sex wearing another person’s wedding dress… he felt so ashamed of himself. 

After cleaning each other and dressing up again, the were now leaving the back of the boutique, but Waylon noticed that Eddie was still carrying the dress with him.

“Why do you still have that?” Waylon asked. “Oh, this? I did say it was for a special person didn’t I?” Eddie said in a matter-of-fact way. “Uhhh… yes? Then why are you still with it?” Eddie’s smiled just transformed into a deadpan expression, before quickly changing into a hearty laugh.

What was so funny? He didn’t tell a joke! Was Eddie pulling his hair? What was going on? “Waylon, my darling, I know you're smart but you’re really not keen on taking clues" Eddie said. He then proceeded to raise the dress and say: “I designed this dress specifically for you. You are that special person I was talking about. “ Eddie purred.

Waylon was surprised, his mind was practically running. He couldn’t process the words that he just heard. A dress? Just for HIM? He doesn’t remember ordering one. He is not even sure he even deserves it. He just stood there, eyes wide and mouth agape. Eddie just laughed at the sight of his boyfriend being surprised.

“I did say today was the day I made you mine. So be it. This is the dress I want you to wear in our wedding day.” Waylon’s heart was pounding in his chest. There is no way that this is actually happening.

“Waylon Park.” Eddie said in a straight tone before kneeling on one knee before him. “Would you please grant me the honor of becoming my husband?” Eddie asked, while reaching into his pocket. On his hand he was carrying a little black velvet box, once opened it revealed a wedding ring. It was golden with two square little diamonds adorning it, shining even on the store’s dim night lights. 

Waylon only nodded with tears forming at his eyes. And then, he embraced Eddie in his arms, and locked his mouth with Eddie’s in a passionate kiss, twisting each other tongue together. Once they were done, a single saliva string united each other until it broke due to distance. “I do, Eddie” he finally said. “I do wish to be your husband.”

At that Eddie just tightened the embrace. He didn’t want to let Waylon go. He was all his now. Nothing could separate them now. They were made for each other.

“So the dress is mine huh" Waylon asked. “You know, wouldn't it be weird if I presented at the ceremony in a dress?” He asked again, and he was right. Eddie admitted it. But thankfully he already solved that situation.

“Oh Waylon, you are not going to wear this dress at the ceremony” he said. Waylon just looked at him incredulously, why make it in the first place then.

“Waylon, you’re going to wear this dress exclusively for me, I’m going to be the only man that gets to see you with it. You will wear this once we are in our honeymoon, just for me.”

Waylon just stared at Eddie. What could he even say? This was the sweetest thing someone has every done for him. He was really grateful for having Eddie in his life.

“Eddie I thank you. Really, no one has ever done something like this for me. I’m glad to have you as my husband, I don’t want to be ever away from you. I feel like I don’t deserve you.”

“Don’t say such nonsense, I will not allow you to ever put yourself down like that. You’re worth way more than you can ever imagine.”

Waylon just hugged Eddie again. He was incredulous. Somehow loved him so much that that wanted to marry him.  
Oh Eddie.

“Lets get out of here, it starting to get late. Besides, we have a wedding to plan, don’t we? Waylon’s smile grew bigger at that. “Yes, it appears we do” Then they both proceeded to get out of the store hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Betcha didnt expect that twist huh?  
> Even if you did please act surprised:(  
> I really enjoyed writing this one. Hope you guys also enjoyed reading it  
> Kudos and Comments if you liked it.


End file.
